


Going the Distance

by what-would-eleven-do (glass_curtain)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_curtain/pseuds/what-would-eleven-do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex return to the set at the beginning of series 7, while they haven't seen each other Matt has become quite the race car driver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going the Distance

Ah, finally a break, if only it was not forty below bearable everywhere around her. They could not turn on the heating on the set because of the extravagant monster make-up; apparently, they had already learned that yesterday, from what she has been told the floor looked like a shootout between the Silence took place, grey spots and smudges on most of their equipment. Still, when she returned for the new series this morning, Karen had been begging anyone who was even remotely capable of organizing the key to the heating facilities to at least return the place to the outside temperature. Really not that much to ask for, since it was freezing out here on the parking lot, she thinks, but no, they made all of them settle for hot water bottles, which after a while stopped helping too much.

It is her first day back, and since they managed to not get most of the scenes they were supposed to shoot yesterday because of the make-up bloodbath, most of her time had already been spent waiting and waiting and of course freezing. She has just finished a thirty second scene, which might even get cut in the end in less than ten minutes, not bad, but it meant she was put on hold once more. Right now, it is Karen and Arthur's turn once more, to get some scenes done with the poor Silence actors. Karen in her short skirt, she does not even want to imagine how much of a Popsicle she must feel right now. She is at least blessed enough to be wearing a long dress, but she already had problems not to shiver during her takes. Out here with the wind blowing around her, even the thick parker does not help that much anymore, she is freezing.

Her trailer is of course still nowhere to be seen. It had not been here this morning, which was forgivable, since their director had made a last minute decision yesterday not to do her scheduled scenes today; unfortunately, he had forgotten to tell anyone about it. Well, he had told the service crew, which was responsible for organizing her quarters, but that was about it. Neither, costume, nor make-up crew were informed and especially not her. So, when she had shown up on set this morning, after making her round and being welcomed by her fellow colleagues, and she went in search for her trailer she was in for a surprise. Fortunately, Karen immediately offered to share hers with her for the time being, but now Karen is on set and just letting herself in, does not feel quite right. Waiting inside the hall, is not an option either unless she wants to be cryogenically frozen for free.

Although she has not seen him around yet, she tries her luck with Matt's trailer. He is scheduled to do some scenes later in the afternoon and might just already have found his way on the set. Knocking on his door, the wind around her takes up some more speed and not giving into the shivering is simply not an option anymore.

'Kingston' he welcomes her, as he opens the door recognizing the creature shivering in front of him mainly by the wild hair flowing around her face.

'Crickey, you are freezing, get in here!' He does not need to tell her twice and she is already inside his much warmer quarters. The warmth helps a little, but the cold has still not left her body, as she is still tightly wrapped in her coat.

'Thank you...' she manages to get out between shivers. She does seem to look a particular mess, she things, judging by the look on his face. He simply keeps staring at her, before eventually turning away, grabbing the blanket from his couch. Looks like the friendly welsh weather has welcomed him too, the blanked still warm from his body heat as he wraps it around her.

'Bloody, hell. What have they done now?' he wonders out loud, as he pulls her into him, 'Did not think I had to worry about you making it through your first day.'

The additional layer of fabric plus his warm body pressed against her does the trick and she finally manages to stop her body shaking.

'Welcome back, Miss Kingston.', he tells, arms still wrapped around her.

'Thank you, sweetie.' slowly pulling away from him. His eyes locked on her, he does not seem quite convinced yet, that she might not turn into an ice sculpture at any given moment.

'So... how are you, I mean besides almost frozen to death, of course.' he asks, watching her at last shedding her coat. Putting her parker on top of his jacket, she keeps the blanket wrapped around her, every intention to make him fight her for it to get it back.

'Well, besides that' she winks at him, 'terrific darling. Just not really a place to stay around her at the moment.' Going the confused look on his face, he is obviously not in on the joke.

'My trailer has not quite found its way here yet, so I am a little homeless at the moment.' she jokes.

'Ahhh, of course the excellent planning Arthur, Kaz and I already encountered yesterday.' he replies shaking his head.

Sorry, to be bothering you...'

'Blimey, you are no bother at all. Me case es su case, right?' he grins. 'was about to go looking for you now anyway, heard you just finished your first scene without me.' he tries to look offended.

He looks quite adorable all pouty, she thinks, poor boy has a hard time pulling off angry.

'Well, sweetie you were not in.' she tells him, brushing her fingers across his cheeks, a fake soothing gesture for his fake outrage, 'although it would have been fun had you just casually walked through the shot, like you used to do last year, whenever it was not your turn.'

He laughs at the mention of one of his favorite stunts last year. Whenever he was made to wait an inordinate amount of time, while others got to do scenes, he had started just showing up in the background of a shot, doing the most ridiculous things. He at least had the good grace of only ruining a certain scene once and most of the time it did cheer everyone up. The Doctor suddenly eating a banana, lurking from behind a desk, while the Silence tried to appear all threatening, was quite hilarious.

'Ah, yes. Will have to remember that. Especially now that you get to do those secret shots again.' he tells her.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' Walking past him and taking a seat on his couch, she gives him the most innocent look she can muster up. Over the last couple of years it is now her trademark 'Steven has told me stuff you are not supposed to know about' face, which everyone is all too familiar with. Matt really, really hates that face.

Smirking he sits down beside her, telling her how much his interrogation techniques have improved over the last couple of months.

'Really? I am looking forward to it.' she tells him laughing.

Shaking his head, he tries to grab the blanket from her, only to have his hand swatted away.

'Come on Kingston, a little sharing.' pleading look on his face.

'Why don't you turn up the heat?' she asks, even though his place is most certainly the warmest she has been in, in the last couple of hours, it is still way below anything one could even consider comfortable.

'Like I have not tried that.' rolling his eyes, 'seems like this is all the bloody thing can manage.'

Feeling sorry, she decides to save the battle over the blanket for another day and drapes it over the both of them. Barely managing to cover two bodies, he scoots closer to her, snuggling lower on the couch. With him pressed up against her once more, feeling the warmth of his body, sharing the blanket seems like a brilliant idea to her right now.

'So, what have you been up to?'

'Ah, not much' he grins at her 'just, well, you know, became a racecar driver'. Beaming at his own words, he seems particularly proud of the wonky circles he has been driving on TV. She had caught his performance by chance on TV last week and was almost about to give him a call and mock him right then. Unfortunately, she thought it too dangerous, since there was also the issue of his majestic piece, an image that somehow managed to keep spinning around in her head. A slight blush already creeping across her cheeks as she remembers his interview. Why even go there Matt? It was not like he had been asked about the state of his cock directly, why feel the need to point it out at all? At least now whenever he felt like mocking her for all the shit that comes out of her mouth, when the cameras are pointed at them behind the scenes or during chat shows, she has something to tease him right back.

'Yes, of course. I have to admit I am really impressed you did not flip the car.' she tells him.

'Oi, I beat everyone else!'

She raises her eyebrows at him, questioning look. After all, she has seen the show and knows he is nowhere near the top of the scoreboard.

'Well, I am the fastest Doctor!' he insists.

'Not sure if that is something to be proud of, darling.' she jokes. And once again she only notices the innuendo after the words have left her mouth.

He is chuckling beside her and she can feel his body shake.

'Fine... how about I am fast... multiple times in a row?'

Definitely not taken aback by her little quip, he picks it right up and carries now. She is now certain to be blushing and giggling besides him.

Trying to focus on something else, she lets her eyes sweep across the trailer. His laptop placed beside him on a makeshift table, it looks like he had been busy watching something when she had knocked.

'So' she directs her gaze at the computer, 'you been watching your victory lap?'

Following her eyes, he picks up the notebook and places it on his lap. Proudly showing of the video of his time on the racetrack. She is in giggles throughout the whole movie; apparently there have been some extra shots with him beating himself up in the car over his driving. Watching the car swerve wildly from side to side, while Matt is being shown, trying to tell himself how to drive the bloody thing is just too much. This might make it on her top ten list of videos to watch, whenever she has a bad day. When the video is over, Matt has also given in and is laughing at his own interpretative driving skills.

'Alright... at least I did not turn the bloody thing' he admits somewhat defeated.

'Oh poor baby' she brushes her fingers across his cheek once more, grabbing the laptop as he turns to look at her.

'Hey?' surprised at the sneaky attack.

Keeping the notebook out of his reach, she tells him they definitely need to watch it at least once more right now, probably a few more dozen times before the day is over.

Shaking his head, mock frustration he decides to give in, leaning back into the couch as he waits for her to start his humiliation drive again. Head dropped back and eyes closed, he takes a few deep breaths in preparation, but the room remains silent.

Turning towards her, opening his eyes he finds her focused on his screen. Eyes fixed on the screen and a smirk on her face.

'What...' he starts to question her, what is keeping his humiliation waiting as he remembers the other windows still open in the background.

Determined to get the notebook out of her hands, he has another go at grabbing the damn thing from her only to be stopped by her turning her back at him.

'Okay... you got to give it back... I...' he mumbles, his arms still trying to reach around her and get hold of the machine.

Finally turning her attention away from the screen, her face right next to his, as he still struggles to get past her.

'You want to explain anything, dear?' she asks, giggling at him.

Sighing he resigns himself back into the couch, somewhat trying to disappear into the furniture. To no avail, as she feels save to return to her position next to him with the laptop and though to explain evidence on the screen.

'Kaz...' he fades off, his eyes darting between her and screen. Licking his lips, he takes a deep breath before he starts again. The amused look on her face apparently not that helpful at all.

'Well, Kaz... she has found some stuff... stories, about her and me...'

'Hmmm, does not look like those here are about you and Karen...' she jokes 'unless I need to read on and this turns into a threesome.'

Letting his head drop back onto the couch, he sighs.

'Well, I... I was just curious what else... never mind.' he tries to grab the laptop once more, but with little success in his already defeated state. She has no intention of letting him get out of this easy, looking at him right now, this is just too much fun to give up so soon. He does look properly embarrassed, shrunk back into his seat next to her.

'Fifteen open tabs?' she tells him.

'Alright, alright. I admit it, they are fun to read.' at last he concedes, his eyes meeting hers for the first time since she has discovered his open browser windows.

'Some are quite good.' he smiles at her.

Shaking her head, she cannot help but grin. She has only skipped through two of his open pages, but they do seem quite explicit. Quite explicit about them. Not just them as the Doctor and River, with which Karen already had a lot of fun last year around, mocking them around the set, but them as them; stories about Alex Kingston and Matt Smith. And he thought there are some of them even quite good. Maybe mocking him about the things did find on his computer was not such a good idea after all, she thinks as she tries to think of any reply. After the many takes, it took them to get their last kiss for the season final toned down enough to be considered child friendly, she has tried her best to ignore the feeling his lips on her arouse.

'What? No more mocking? Not even a snarky reply, Miss Kingston?' he asks as she turns to look at him. He has apparently sat back up and his arm is now draped over her shoulder. How long had she been staring at the screen? She definitely needed to say something.

It seems the time it took her to not come up with anything clever to say was used by him, to get his cockiness back, all smiles he is now staring at her expectantly.

'Well, I don't think I am that much of a screamer' she says before she can stop herself. Probably not the best reply she could have come up with, she thinks, but as she thinks of anything to redeem herself, she decides there are currently much worse things spinning around her mind, which she could have said instead. Telling him she is curious if his tongue really is capable of all the things she just read would have been worse.

'Really?' his voice raising a pitch.

Now it is her turn to avoid his eyes. Providing some sort of distraction she hands over the laptop, which on second thought might also not have been the best idea, as he starts scrolling through the page. Maybe freezing a little could be healthy, she thinks, seriously considering leaving the warmth of his couch and trailer and head back onto the set.

'So, there is no earth shattering scream to be expected once you reach your release?' he asks, laughter barely able to contain. She swats him on the shoulder as her cheeks are now positively glowing. Grinning at her, he continues to flip through the pages.

'So,... no danger of Karen and Arthur walking in while you are in the middle of your throes of passion?'

Another swat and she tells him to shut up, unable to control her giggles. Of course, he had to turn it around on her, and instead of him squealing under her scrutiny, she is the one eager to switch topics.

'Oh, just stop it.' she tries to give in and stop this torture.

'Why? I told you some are... quite fun, though apparently not that accurate at all.'

'Yes, that is what is wrong with them', still grinning she rolls her eyes at him 'you should definitely send them some feedback, complaining about that.'

Putting the laptop aside, he scoots closer to her, almost lingering above her.

'And how would I know what is accurate' licking his lips, his eyes focus on hers 'and what they got wrong?'

His face only inches away from her; she cannot help but continue staring at his lips. If this was one of their games, it has gone finally gone too far. There was one thing about their usual banter and excessive flirting for the cameras, but when it was only the two of them there had to be some boundaries or...

His lips are capturing hers and before she has time to form a proper thought she is reacting to the kiss, eagerly accepting his tongue and letting him sweep her up in his taste. She remembers their last kisses well enough, has thought about one or two in particular a little too often over the last few months, but the eagerness of his lips on hers right now had not been matched before. She can feel his hands moving underneath the blanked, softly pushing her back and fully onto the couch. Breaking for air, she notices, she has apparently given in to his demand, lying on her back, him hovering above her. His eyes still fixed on hers; he brushes a few wild strands of hair away from her face, before recapturing her lips. The familiar taste of coffee and something uniquely Matt almost overwhelming, barely registering the movement of her own hands beneath his shirt.

Turning his attention away from her lips, he places soft kisses along her skin, before sucking the sweet spot on her neck, eliciting a moan from her. Brushing his cheek over hers, the onset of a beard tickling her skin, his lips are touching hers again. She can feel him move along her body, his hand on her back trying to maneuver the zipper of her dress without any success.

'Matt...' she mumbles, hand on his chest, softly pushing him away. Hovering above her, ragged breath, his eyes fiercely fixed on hers, he is waiting.

'This... this is a bad idea.' she tells him, trying to get her own heartbeat back under control.

Brushing his lips over hers again, her eyes fall shut at the contact.

'This is a brilliant idea!' he finally replies, his hand moving along her waist, rubbing across her stomach and heading towards her breasts. She wants to agree with him, the feeling of his hands and lips, already setting her skin on fire; the idea of feeling all of him incredibly tempting.

'No' fighting her own urges 'throwing our friendship away for a moment of weakness...' she manages to say, before his lips are covering hers and her body reacts on instinct.

'This' brushing his lips against her cheek, 'is not', soft kiss on her jaw, 'a moment of weakness', he kisses her again.

'I have been thinking off you for months.' his eyes are serious above her. 'I haven't been able to stop myself thinking about you, no matter what. That's why I broke up with Daisy; I could not be with her, when all I could think about, was you.'

Bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, he puts a soft kiss on her jaw.

'Your lips on my skin, your body pressed up against mine, you screaming my name...'

'Matt' she tries to interrupt him, make him stop and not have her give in.

'Tell me you did not feel anything!' he asks.

Averting her eyes, she focuses on his rumpled shirt, her hands still clinging to him. Tell him she does not feel anything, everything they just did was in the heat of the moment and he will stop. Tell him she has not thought about him during those last months, has not imagined how his body would feel next to hers, how his lips against hers caused shivers down her spine.

'Tell me and I'll stop and never talk about this again.' Still waiting for her reply, she can see the doubt in his eyes. Tell him and things will get back to the way they were.

'Matt...'

'Tell me I am wrong' he challenges once more.

'There are so many good reasons, why we should not do this.'

Smiling he kisses her once more, his hand now buried in her hair, he rubs his body against hers, causing her to moan into his lips.

'The only good reason is you not having any feelings for me.'

She cannot bring herself to lie to him, does not want to continue lying to herself.

'It is still not a good idea.' she says smiling; no more resolve apparent in her voice. 

'I've had worse.' comes his reply, already beaming at her admission. 'You are not going to regret this.'

Surprised, she keeps her eyes on him, as he moves himself off the couch away from her. Taking her hand, he pulls her up with him and wraps his arms around her before conquering her mouth once more.

'No way, I can get that dress off in one piece here.' he informs her smiling, 'and I do have a bed.'

Her hand in his, she follows him, all doubts pushed aside and wondering how majestic things would turn out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Title for this story is taken from the song 'Going the Distance' by Cake.
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, no beta around to rescue me.  
> I'd still love some feedback on this sleep deprived creation of mine, no matter what the feedback is.


End file.
